


I Put a Spell on You

by ShotsbyShae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: Desperate people make desperate decisions - even Steve Rogers.I put a spell on you, because you’re mine.





	I Put a Spell on You

It feels wrong.

This darkness that’s growing inside of him, stemming from something he’s not used to feeling – jealousy.

The world had just crumbled around you and he had assumed with the two of you left standing, you would finally see him – really _see _him.

But you aren’t the only two left standing and someone else had caught your attention.

He watches from the kitchen as you take a plate of leftover Chinese to the table Thor sits at. He looks defeated, as do you all, his eyes dark with an unrelenting sadness. You urge him to eat something – anything. He gives you a tender smile as he picks at the food on the plate, knowing you won’t give up until he eats.

It’s been nearly two weeks since the snap. Steve’s too busy being strong for those who are left to fall apart just so you will pay more attention to him. Thor’s supposed to be a God, and here you are doting on him like he’s a sick puppy. It makes Rogers’ stomach turn.

Another two weeks pass and Steve notices the two of you are spending more and more time together. You make him coffee in the morning and your eyes smile at him, even when your lips don’t. Steve knows because he used to long for those looks from you – he still does. He’s losing you and he’s already lost too much.

Everything Thor does pisses him off and that irks Steve because he considers the Asgardian a friend – a close friend. It’s all because of you. You were supposed to be looking at him, spending time with him, he had been with you through it all, only to be tossed to the side because the God of Thunder is a broken mess of a man and you feel the need to fix him.

It happens one night during a casual conversation in the dining room. Natasha brings up Thor’s decision to keep his hair short and Thor makes the comment to Steve, “I see you’ve chosen to keep the beard, like myself.”

Standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, Steve takes a razor to his face that night.

When he sees you slip quietly into Thor’s room, it’s enough to send him over the edge and he leaves the compound, knowing alcohol won’t do him any good, but he needs a bar.

The small dive he finds himself in is dark and empty with very few patrons lingering about. Steve imagines before the snap this place would have been filled to capacity on a Friday night. The voice of the R&B singer on the jukebox is raw and guttural, setting an eerie tone in the smoke-filled room. He’s been sitting at the bar for at least an hour before anyone approaches him. The ball cap is pulled low on his forehead, but it doesn’t hide the scowl on his face and there’s a half-empty high ball glass in front of him.

“Why the long face dear?” A woman questions, her Scottish accent taking him a bit by surprise. He glances over at her as she takes a seat on the bar stool next to him. She’s an attractive woman with a petite frame and she’s wearing a blue dress that accentuates her long red hair.

“Bad day,” he states simply.

“Work troubles?” She questions as the bartender places a bright orange drink in front of her. “Or girl troubles?”

He laughs slightly before he takes a sip from his glass, the liquid burns as it goes down, but that’s the extent of it’s effects. “Girl – unfortunately.”

“With a face like that,” she begins with a smile, “I would think you wouldn’t have any trouble in that department.”

“Yea – well,” Steve stares at the liquid in his glass absent-mindedly. “If I could change her mind, I would.”

The woman leans closer to him, her voice dropping low, “What if you could?” He gives her a sideways glance and sees the devilish smirk on her red lips. “If the past few months have taught us anything, it’s that life is short. I believe you’ve been through enough Captain Rogers.” He turns to her then in surprise at her recognition of him. “Yes, I knew who you were before I sat down dear. Who wouldn’t know that face?”

Steve watches the woman with morbid curiosity, “What are you suggesting?”

“Just a simple love spell,” she replies as she stirs her drink idly with the straw.

“You’re a witch,” his tone is accusatory.

“Well, of course,” she glances back to him with a sincere smile. “You can call me Rowena.” 

***

The next night he glances up as you knock on the door before you enter his room, closing the door behind you. “You wanted to see me.” Your presence always brings a smile to his face.

“I did,” he says, standing up from his desk as he squeezes the small object in his hand. “I wanted to see how you’re doing. We haven’t talked much lately.”

“I’m not okay,” you reply sadly as you glance down at his desk for a moment. “None of us are though.”

Steve hesitates for a moment before he places a reassuring hand on your shoulder, slipping the small red hex bag into the pocket of your pajama pants as he says quietly, “I understand. _Verus amore._” The Latin phrase falls out of his mouth easily, much easier than he thought it would, and your eyes narrow slightly in confusion before they flash a bright shade of purple at the enchantment.

You stare up at him curiously, a few stray strands of his longer locks have fallen onto his forehead, and you reach up carefully pushing them back as you say, “I’ve missed you Steve.”

His heart jumps in his chest as you step closer to him and he feels a tinge of guilt, “You have?”

You give him a slight nod as your fingers trail along his cheek, “This whole time, you’ve been standing right in front of me.” The pad of your thumb runs across his bottom lip slowly before you grab his chin roughly between your thumb and index finger and pull his mouth down to yours.

Steve’s imagined this moment a thousand different times – different scenarios. It’s more than he could have ever dreamed of and he slips his arms around your waist. He kisses you softy – passionately – indulging in the moment before lifting you up and carrying you over to the bed.

He finally has you – he’s finally won. After years of small failures and then the largest one, to finally have this one victory. Steve wants to remember every second of this moment – a permanent fixture in his mind. The way your body trembles at his touch. The fragile sound of your voice as you moan his name while his fingers work against you. He loves how easily you fall apart at his touch and he knows deep down you were made for him. He wants to remember how your muscles constrict around him as he slips easily inside you. The way your fingers claw at his shoulder blades and the powerful sense of euphoria that crashes over him as he comes undone with you. 

***

Thor takes the change in your affection with stride, much to Steve’s surprise. The way you act around him is natural, as if you’ve been falling in love with him for years. For the first time in forever, Steve is happy, and you seem over the moon for him.

Unfortunately, it last three days, then Steve notices a change in your demeanor. Your attention toward him begins to fade and he reaches back out to the witch from the bar. The thought of losing you again is more than he can take and he knows deep down you _do _love him, you just need that extra push.

Steve Rogers has become a desperate man – a dark man.

*** 

“I can give you a permanent potion,” Rowena states. “With one stipulation. When I come – and I will come – you have to give me whatever it is I need, no questions asked.”

Steve glares at her for a moment. The world’s gone to hell and he can’t lose you. Whatever the cost, he’s willing to pay, “Deal.”

“Just mix it with her drink and she’ll be yours – forever,” the red-headed woman hands him a single vial. “Pleasure doing business with you Captain.”

“Yea,” Steve’s tone is flat as he takes the vial, staring at the witch for a moment before turning to walk away.

The woman’s phone rings from her bag and she fishes it out quickly, sliding the bar across to green before she raises it to her ear.

“Hello,” she answers.

“Where are you?” The voice on the other end of the line questions her anxiously.

Rowena smirks as she watches Steve walk away, “Just making new friends Samuel.”


End file.
